Glitter Freeze
by MadamSylph
Summary: Ess Kidwell, an OC I created, stumbles through yet another tragedy in her life. After being left in a sticky situation, she meets a band called "Gorillaz". Now where will life lead her? To see photos I drew of Ess, search up the username 'xMissDivergent' on Photobucket. They'll be under the album 'Gorillaz Fan art'.
1. Introducing Ess Kidwell

**Part 1: Introducing, Ess Kidwell**

"Ess, aren't you going to watch the movie?" Phoebe called from the living room. She spoke loudly, over the high-pitched cries of the ninjas on the tube TV.

"Ah, just a moment! … It's got to be here somewhere…" Ess muttered to herself, rummaging through the battered cupboard, "I thought there was still coffee-?" Ess called, finding a can of coffee, shaking it only to find that it's contents were empty.

"I thought, too. Oh well, come on!" Ess sighed, closing the cup board and trudging to the living room, plopping miserably on the sofa. Phoebe turned to her slightly. "It can't be that bad, can it? You can wait until tomorrow, right?"

Ess gazed over at Phoebe, who's glasses reflected from the TV screen. "Well, no. I mean, I can last. Possibly-"

"I knew it! You have an addiction to the stuff, don't you? How terrible…-"

"It is not an addiction! Maybe… borderline… but still, I'm under control." Ess shifted, turning to the TV.

"Oh, right. That was demonstrated well by you digging through my whole kitchen to find the stuff." Ess blinked, still staring at the TV, seemingly attempting to block Phoebe out."You probably like that stuff more than me."

Ess's brow furrowed. Was she joking? Soon, she just kept rambling. "Well, that's all right. It's okay if coffee is a better best friend than I am…" And so on.

"Are you all right?" Ess gazed at Phoebe, who was twitching slightly. Oh, _great_. It was happening again.

When Phoebe and Ess were small, Ess had always noted just how strange Phoebe's mother had always been. It was both intriguing and bittersweet to peer around a corner and snoop on her. She'd be bouncing around happily and singing one moment, slumped on a sofa, rubbing her sore arms miserably or caught in a fit of tears the next. It hadn't occurred to Ess until she were a bit older, that Phoebe's mother had a bipolar disorder. Over the few years that Ess lived with her friend, Phoebe's bipolar-ism was getting increasingly worse. Recently though, Phoebe was prescribed some sort of drugs to "help" with the disorder. "It's coffee. Why so worked u-"

"NO!" Phoebe shot up and onto on her feet in an instant. Ess went wide-eyed. "You live with me and spend more time with coffee. _What am I_? _Boring_ or something?"

This was the most grotesque Phoebe had ever acted since Ess had known her. Ess felt as though she were in a love relationship gone awry. "There's no need to flip out, Pheebs…" Ess said, slowly standing to her feet. The was an uncharacteristically mad look on Phoebe's face. Her eyes all large and wild. In the past, she had never exactly attained this point. If anything, she'd go to her room and scream at the worst. She'd never allow Ess to witness her outbursts upfront. An image of the medicine bottle popped into Ess's mind just then. There was a terror-stricken silence, when Phoebe's gaze lowered to a knife plunged into a grapefruit on the coffee table. _No!_ Ess thought, cold sweat trickling down the nape of her neck. _That medicine, it has to be that damn medicine...!_ It was far too close to Phoebe for Ess to be able to stop her. Ess began to back away. "No… no, Phoebe, this isn't like you-" Ess's voice quavered as Phoebe began to foam from the mouth. A wicked grin crossed her face as she jerked the knife up and out of the fruit. Ess's stomach began to feel as though it were being clamped and twisted in every direction. It seemed no matter where she lived, someone _always_ had to try and kill her.

Phoebe inched closer, clutching the knife and raising it up as Ess scooted her way to the door. Her fingers brushed the cold of the knob, and at that instant, Phoebe charged her, aiming for her stomach-though tripped-toppling directly on top of Ess. Ess's arm swung rapidly around her own waist to protect herself, the knife plunged in her arm. Screaming, she shoved Phoebe off of her while a knock was heard at the window.

"What is all that racket?" An older man's voice rang out from outside their doorway. Ess ignored him, running for the door with the knife still plunged in her arm, a piercing pain ripping through her flesh. She pushed the man out of her path and stumbled down the stairs of the apartment complex, gasping from the pain shooting within her arm. "I'm calling the police!" The man called after her, but Ess kept running. It was all she could think to do, she wasn't even sure where she was going. She ran past a corner store and a McDonald's, and a few gas stations before she was several blocks away from the complex. Running blindly past shops, Ess came to a stop at last, beside a drug store. Without even realizing it, she fell to her knees, hot tears rolling down her cheeks, panting and coughing from the recent sprint. The tears came so suddenly, because of the physical pain, the emotional pain—just everything. What was she to do? Go back to Phoebe and try to help her? Stay away? _She tried to kill me... She tried to KILL ME..._ The same line was on playback in her mind. Wincing at the pain in her arm, she stared down at the knife. Objective one had to be getting the thing out of her. Small rivers of blood trailed down the wound, screaming at her to patch it up so the deep red liquid will stay in her body where it belongs. Forcing her self into an awkward stand, she used her good arm to search her pockets. The first turned out empty, then the second, then at last, one of the back pockets held a couple of pounds.

Walking into the store had to be the most embarrassing thing Ess had to go through in quite some time. People gasped and stared, peered around the aisles. The attention was, at the least, excruciating. It reminded of her of walking in to class late and having the whole class turn their stupid heads to look and see. Except, this was a lot worse on so many levels. Making her way past the small group of people, she went to pick up a first aid kit, then tried scanning out as quick as possible. The cashier did a double take at Ess's arm. "Goodness," the jumbo woman breathed, her brown, shimmering eyes filled with disposition. "Do you need me to call an ambulance?" She was already reaching for the phone on the counter.

"No," Ess said flatly. "Thank you." It was difficult to remain her usual, kind self in situations like this. Forcing a smile, she didn't look the woman in the eye, and trudged outside into the eery, unwelcoming night.


	2. Empty

**Part 2: Empty**

Walking along, Ess discovered a sulky and untroubled alley way. Being outside, alone at this hour was entirely creepy and made a feeling of paranoia loom over her everywhere she lurked. As time dragged on, the streets grew increasingly deserted. The air grew raw, making everything seem the more empty and gloomy. Leaning against a vacant, boarded- up and lop-sided shop, Ess pondered her situation for a while. Even if Phoebe flipped out, she couldn't just leave her, right? A plan surfaced just then. Perhaps, getting rid of that retched medicine would make everything go back to normal. Taking a deep breathe, Ess let the cool air occupy her lungs, and started on back to the apartments.

Her mind buzzed as she very tardily and cautiously approached their apartment door, number 2015. Turning the knob, Ess could feel her body tensing. Somehow, something just didn't seem right. The door had still been unlocked, the rooms were swallowed up in darkness. Walking quietly down the hall, Ess focused on the light from Phoebe's room that shone under the doorway. "Phoebe?" Ess put her ear against the door gently, her heart hammering in her ears. Silence. Ess knocked, asking her name once more. Holding her breath, she whisped inside to find that that the room was empty. Had she gone? No, that couldn't be. Ess remembered spotting Phoebe's yellow car parked outside with all the others. "Phoebe?" She called again, her skin beginning to crawl. Fearing her friend so much is something she imagined could never happen. As she investigated the entirety of the apartment, she found herself in a panic; going about things very quickly and clumsily, as if Phoebe would burst out and plunge a knife into her any given moment. Following the hunt, Ess headed back into Phoebe's barren room, slumping on the bed. That is when something atrocious caught her eye. Phoebe's closet door was cracked a small ways open. A pale hand could be seen lying lifeless on the ground. "Pheebs!" Ess shrieked, stumbling to the closet and hauling the door open. "Phoebe!" She cried, tears threatening to jump from her eyes. An open bottle lay in Phoebe's other hand. Shaking the lifeless body, Ess screamed at her, but got nothing. No pulse was present, no life was present. Burying her head into Phoebe's dark, lush hair, she laid there and wept for hours on end, until it felt as though something broke deep within.

**One Week Later**

During Phoebe's funeral, Ess didn't cry. Not because she didn't care. Perhaps the reason was that she was all dried up from the crying she had been through the past week. Or, it was only this feeling of blankness that followed the ruefulness. Currently, she sat in Phoebe's room, staring at pictures of her and her old friend. After the first week had gone by, she didn't seem to feel much of anything. Numb, perhaps. Lonely.

Empty.


	3. Gorillaz

**Part 3: Gorillaz**

Sighing, Ess set the picture down and glanced over at her cellphone. For only a slight moment, she considered calling her mom, who was over in the U.S. Ess was completely separated from the rest of her family.

Ess had been born in Estonia on January 24, 1980. She was born with a minor case of albinism; her hair a very faded reddish-brown color and her eyes a pale-yellow. Her father, Byron Kidwell, had always had odd likings like dead animals or just death, that begun as a child after discovering road kill. By the time Ess was two years old, his odd signs began to grow worse. He became more and more maniacal. Byron grew to be a loud and seemingly friendly man, who loved to talk. Seemingly, normal. Although he lacked in good manners and could snap any given moment. Unlike her father, as a child, Ess was quiet and well mannered, with a well-controlled temper. This was because of her mother, Ellen Kidwell's brilliant teachings.  
During her teen years, they moved over to Wales in the United Kingdom. Soon, Ess became more and more aware of her father's extremely peculiar behavior, and thus drifted into addictive behaviorisms, anxiety and even depression. Her first obsession had begun with water and oceans in her early teens. There even was an incident when she was 12, when she nearly drowned in Llyn Brenig. Ellen always feared Ess's addictive behavior, but luckily with heavy lecturing, Ess never slipped into anything too unspeakable. When Ess was 15, is when Byron cracked and nearly killed his wife and only child after getting frustrated at them. It was only because they had come home late from being out at the fair. It wasn't the first time he snapped for a sorry reason. But it was the first time he went to such great lengths. So they fled to north America. Ess missed the U.K., and when her old friend Phoebe offered her to live with her in Essex when she was 17, she took up the offer.

The reason Ess considered calling was that, she wondered if she should go back to the United States. Although, she hated it so much there, she was sure she couldn't. There was no way she could pay for the apartment without a job. Not that she didn't want one. A few months back, she had tried looking around, applying at a few places. But no one ever called her back. She was going to have to start looking around again. Sick of trapping herself up in Phoebe's room, Ess headed outside to get a bit of fresh air, and look around for a job.

Proceeding along, she stopped at a cafe, clothing store and a dainty little restaurant. Then, she entered a music store to try applying there.

After filling out the forms, Ess took a moment to scan around the walls all lined with CDs and DVDs. She took a look at a few albums from bands she liked, then stopped to take a look at one called "Gorillaz", which she was not familiar with. The people on the cover were all piled in a Jeep. Ess sneered at the sight of one certain man in the picture, with blue spiked hair and black eyes. He looked chilling, with those bottomless eyes. Placing the CD down, she proceeded outside, deciding that was enough applying for one day. All she could hope for now was a all back.

**4 Days Later**

For the past few days, Ess was not in the best of moods. She hadn't gotten one call back from the job entries. And "Space Invaders" just didn't seem to be so much fun anymore. Going out on the town seemed a better thing to go about this day.

Luckily, Ess had some cash on her. It reminded her of Phoebe, since that's who had given it to her. Ess pushed the thoughts a side. _It won't get me anywhere if I continue to mourn..._ She would always tell herself. Exiting the apartments, she made her way to town to go stop at a restaurant.

Being alone was somewhat appealing to Ess, but it was making her more and more miserable. As she waited for her order, something caught her eye. A large African-American man sat with a young Asian girl. They looked oddly familiar. Shrugging it off, she continued to stare at the wooden table in front of herself, that familiar numb feeling beginning to surface within her. Soon her meal and water were brought to her. All the people around her, speaking and laughing, it all seemed so vacant to her as she ate slowly. In the midst of eating her meal, someone stumbled by, knocking over her drink with their elbow, nudging Ess back into reality. "Waahh!" They uttered. "So sorry!" Her accent was a bit heavy. Ess peered up at the girl, and then it hit her. That was the same girl on the "Gorillaz" album. The girl snatched up a wad of napkins, cleaning up the spill frantically as if the water were actually acid. "Sorry, sorry," she repeated, but Ess didn't seem too phased by the spill. She was more interested in talking to the famous girl.

"Hey," Ess said, the girl glancing up at her. Her hair covered her eyes a lot and she looked a little older than on the picture Ess saw. Ess wasn't even sure if it really was her. Perhaps a look-a-like? "Aren't you a part of uhm..." Ess pondered the album name. "Gorillaz?" The girls face lit up as she moved her hair out of her eyes a bit.

"Ah, yes! You have uh... heard of us?"

"Well, I haven't heard your music. I just recently came across a CD with you on it, actually." The girl laughed, as if saying 'Ah, I see.'

"Noodle!" Someone called. "Whatchoo doin'?" They turned to see a large African-American man—the same one as on the album as well. So it really was them.

"Oh, sorry!" Noodle called. _Noodle was certainly an interesting name_, Ess thought to herself. Noodle turned back to Ess. "That's Russel, our drummer. Do you want to meet him too?"

"Uhm," Ess said, worried she might be a nuisance. "Sure." With that, the two headed over to the man. Strangely, his eyes where entirely white. It was weird, but somehow not as creepy as the blue-haired man on the cover. Now that's someone Ess probably wouldn't want to meet. The man perked up as they headed over.

"You make a friend?" He asked, crumbs dotted around his mouth, fork and spoon in either hand.

"Hai," Noodle replied. Ess laughed a bit, recalling their meeting.

"She spilled my drink and we hit it off from there." The man laughed at Ess's remark.

"Well, I'm Russel Hobbs," he stuck his large hand out for Ess to shake.

"I'm Ess."

"So, you heard our music, have yuh?"

"No, actually," Ess snickered a bit, taking a seat. "I only looked at your album cover, is all."

"Ohhh," Russel had a thoughtful look, then smiled. "Well, you gotta listen to it sometime." There was now that awkward silence that usually happens when you meet someone new.

"Are you from around here?" Noodle asked suddenly, gnawing on her chicken strip. Ess just remembered she'd left her food alone. Oh, well. She had gotten a bit full any who.

"I was born in Estonia, but I moved here when I was 17." Ess explained. Noodle nodded and smiled.

"Can you uh..." Ess took notice of how Noodle at times had to stop and think about what to say next. Perhaps because she was still learning how to speak English. "Play the instruments?"

"Oh, yeah," Ess replied. "It's been some time, but I can play piano. Started out when I was six, actually." Russel and Noodle beamed just then, looking at each other.

"Ay, you should play somethin' for us sometime." Russel suggested. Ess scratched her head nervously, snickering.

"It's been a while, and I haven't got a key board or anything on me. Couldn't afford it." Russel shrugged.

"No biggy," he stated. "Maybe we could meet up some other time, and 'D could bring his keyboard so you can show us." Ess would have questioned who "'D" was, but she was more caught up in his offer. They were in a band. Was there a chance that he was considering letting her join in? Because if so, she'd have to sharpen her skills again. She wasn't even sure if she could do it. All that truly seemed to matter at the moment was that she was establishing friends. And at the moment, it all made the current bulk on Ess disappear like it was nothing. So she agreed.

"Sure, of course," Ess smiled. "When shall we meet, then?"

The plan was that they would all meet at Ess's apartment the following day at noon. For quite some time, they all sat there in the bistro and discussed a ton of things; Gorillaz's older albums, the new one they were currently working on, got into details on Ess's current situation, laughed and joked even. Talking to them was somehow so just so casual. It was one of those rare instances, when you meet someone and it feels as though you've known them forever. Like when Ess met Phoebe when they were kids. The connection made Ess feel so at ease, so much better, not so alone after all. It was nice to finally have some truly wondrous company.


	4. New Beginning

**Part 4: A New Beginning**

**Kong Studios**

Everyone was gathered up in the studio kitchen.

"So who is this '_Ess_' person?" Murdoc asked. "Is she single?" Russel rolled his eyes at Murdoc's statement.

"Me and Noodle met her yesterday. She can play piano she said, seems pretty cool," Russel explained.

"I spilled her drink, and then we started talking," Noodle said, a wide grin on her face. Everyone snickered. Yammering a bit about how odd of a way to make a friend that was.

"So, 'D," Russel started, "We're gonna be needing one of your keyboards when we head over there, so we can see if she's any good. She's going through some stuff right now, don't really have much money... Maybe if we have her join in-" Murdoc screeched in suddenly.

"_Join the band_? Oh, I don't think so-"

"Well, it could be a good idea-" 2D suggested, before Murdoc scowled at him. 2D coward back into his seat.

"No," Murdoc said loudly to Russel.

"Man, things ain't always gonna be your call all the damn time," Russel towered over him. "If she's good, we give her a place to stay. She pays us back by contributing to the band."

"Are you _crazy_?" Murdoc contradicted once again. "You don't even _know_ the girl. You can't just go around, inviting people to stay with us."

"It's not like I've ever done it before. I wouldn't if I didn't think the person were worth it. I think she'd fit in real good." Russel said, and he was sure of it. Spending over 6 hours in a deep conversation with someone could get you surprisingly far.

"We talked to her a lot yesterday," Noodle added. "She does not seem bad."

"Oh, that's what _you_ think." Murdoc hissed.

"Fine, we'll just go on without yuh," Russel said, as the he, Noodle and 2D stood to leave. Murdoc grumbled

"Oi, _fine_," he at least said. "I'll go with you guys to see for me self."

**Ess's Apartment**

For most of the day, Ess continued to do that ritual where she glanced over at her phone to see if she would get a call back about her applications. Nothing. It was horribly frustrating. Now was to wait for Russel and Noodle's arrival. Right around 1P.M., there was a knock at the door. It was relieving. Ess despised having to be alone. It freaked her out. "Hello!" Ess said to Noodle, who walked in first. She was followed by Russel, then a strange green man who looked extremely impatient, and then—him. Freezing, she stared at him. Staring and those pitch-black eyes, the hairs on her neck slowly stood on end. He stared back at her vacantly.

"Ess?" Noodle said. Ess swallowed, ripping her eyes from the man. "You okay?" Noodle's deep concern was heart-warming.

"Oh, I'm fine," she slowly proceeded to the sofa, sitting by Noodle.

"This is Murdoc, also called Muds," Russel explained.

"Hello," Murdoc said flatly. He did not seem very welcoming. Ess didn't relish it. "And that there is 2D." Russel motioned to the blue-haired man.

"Hi!" He said brightly. Ess didn't look at him as he handed the keyboard to her.

"All right," Russel started breezily. "Show us what you got."

"O-okay," Ess stammered. She could feel everyone's eyes glued to her—_his_ eyes glued on her. Trying to block it out, she recalled a tune from Fischerspooner called "Ritz 107", and began playing it with ease. Everyone began smiling as she played, nodding to each other. Murdoc looked somewhat astonished.

"All right, _all right,_" Murdoc said abruptly. Every one was now looking at him. Ess halted her playing. "Fine, go on," he flapped his grubby hands, indicating something. Ess looked confused.

"Ess!" Noodle beamed. "Would like to stay at the Kong?"

"The... what?" Ess rose an eyebrow.

"It's where we _live_," Murdoc said, very matter-of-fact-ly. Ess could tell he was going to be an annoying one.

"So, you're saying I can live with you guys...?" Ess was confounded still. Were they really going to allow her to live with them? It all seemed to happen so quickly. Although, she recalled what a good connection she had to Russel and Noodle. She imagined she wouldn't mind it. The only things she'd truly need some time get used to were the other two.

"Yeah!" Russel remarked. "The only price you gotta pay is contributing to the band." Ess blinked a bit, pondering it.

"Will there be room for me?" In Ess's ears, it seemed like a stupid question. Of course there was room for her.

"Plenty!" 2D said proudly. Ess drew her eyes away from him. 2D couldn't help but wonder about this woman. Why she refused to look at him. It didn't phase him much at in the beginning, but now it dawned on him. Usually any woman his age couldn't keep their eyes off of him. This was incredibly different.

"Well," Ess stated, standing up. "I suppose I should go pack my things. Shouldn't take long," she meant it, too. Ess really didn't have much of anything.


	5. Kong Studios

**Part 5: Kong Studios**

Soon, they were all driving into nothingness. In the distance, a large building could be seen atop a cliff. Surrounding the cliff was tons of trash and rubbish. They drove along a clean path and onto a roadway up the cliff. There was a gargantuan gargoyle in the front; the building also surrounded by a black fence.

"There she is," Russel announced. "Kong Studios." They all filed out of the Jeep. There was no doubt that was enough room for Ess there. She just wasn't aware of the bizarre world she was headed into. As soon as they entered the building, a colorful lobby stood before them. There was a jukebox, several doors lined the walls, giving a feeling of mystery to the place. _What lay beyond all those doors? _Ess couldn't help but wonder. There was even a couple of elevators-impressive. Soon Ess took note that nearly everyone had gone off already. The only ones left with her were Russel and Noodle. "I got some stuff to take care of," Russel stated. "Noodle will give you the grand tour." Russel then disappeared into the elevator.

Noodle grinned proudly, then gazed around, wondering what to show Ess first. "This way," she waved Es over as they continued down the hall way.

There were lots of different things in Kong Studios. It was both intimidating and amazing. The ground floor had lots of interesting perks. A car park (Where Murdoc apparently lived. He growled at them when Noodle tried giving Ess a tour of his Winnebago.), cinema, audition room, a bowling alley and tons more. Every area was equally strange and a bit cluttered with random nicknacks and other junk. It made it seem somewhat homey to Ess, considering her apartment was never exactly "spic-n-span".

On the first floor, there was a second—and like the last—colorful lobby. On this floor lay Russel and Noodle's room, a kitchen, cafe and a few vacant rooms. Noodle explained that 2D's room was in the basement—Ess was sure she'd _never_ go down there. Now, they entered a room right in between Noodle and Russel's. Noodle grinned up at Ess. "You can be my neighbor," she giggled, opening the door. Ess peered inside. It was a bit dark, considering the lack of windows. There was a bed that surprisingly looked fairly new and untouched, a nightstand with an orange and blue lamp, plus a few boxes around the room. "I wanted to make guest room," Noodle explained. "But, I stopped. I thought maybe no one would stay. I can help unpack the rest if you... want any of the stuff."

"Sure," Ess grinned. They entered the room and began cleaning and unpacking. Ess got her few clothes into the small nightstand, and studied what lay in the boxes. Some had little stuffed animals—Ess kept the purple squid with X's for eyes. Some just had random things in them, that may or may not be useful later on. Once they had finished up, it was already beginning to get late. For a moment, they were silent, glancing around the room absently. Then, Noodle rose her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "I can see that you find 2D..." Trailing off, Noodle tried to grasp what she wanted to say. "Well all I can say is that he is a nice guy. Would not hurt a bug," she did her signature wide grin then. Ess snickered, 2D's face now embedded into her mind. Cringing a bit, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I do believe you. He just looks really strange. What happened to him?"

"Well, Murdoc... A while ago, before they met me they said, he rammed his car into 2D's face! Twice!"

"What?" Ess said in complete dismay. She had a weird feeling about that Murdoc guy from the very beginning, but she didn't imagine he'd be quite that insane. Immediately she hoped he wouldn't try ramming cars into her face, too. "They aren't still friends, are they?"

"Well... no, not really. Even if it may seem like it... at times. It is... not easy to explain." Ess nodded, but she still wasn't exactly convinced she could get used to 2D's appearance. She would probably have to be around him a bit more. Though, she seriously didn't want that.

"I suppose I'll have to see for myself," Ess suggested. Noodle nodded in agreement.

"So... about your friend Phoebe," Noodle started, crossing her legs on the bed. "I know you mentioned her when we talked in the restaurant... What happened to her?" Ess's gaze danced slowly along the floor at the sound of Phoebe's name. She had gotten used to not thinking about it so much and when Phoebe's name was mentioned again, her emotions tugged at her, threatening to spill out. Before Ess even knew it, she was bawling, and telling Noodle every last detail. When she couldn't stop crying, Noodle hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry that I talked about it again," Noodle said as she pulled away slowly, her mouth rippled in embarrassment.

"No," Ess insisted, wiping the tears away "It's fine. We're friends, we should be able to talk about anything." Noodle smiled at this. It felt different to finally have a girl as a friend. It seemed it'd be more enjoyable than having to deal with the guys all the time.

"Yes," Noodle agreed. "We're friends... It's getting late, but if you are in need I'm right next neighbor." Ess snickered at Noodle's English, though didn't mean to. A blush came to Noodle's cheeks, but she laughed as well.

"'Next door'," Ess corrected. Noodle bowed awkwardly, as if she weren't sure if she should or not.

"Thank you," and then she was gone.

**3:37A.M.**

After over an hour of tossing and turning, Ess sat up, bringing her hand to her forehead in an irritated fashion. Rarely she had trouble sleeping. The reason must have been that she had to get used to being in a new room and home. Soon after realizing she couldn't sleep, her stomach began to feel as if it were going to burst. Switching on the lamp, she sprang out of bed and peered out into the hallway. It was like a perception into emptiness, it was exceedingly dark and she wasn't sure where any of the light switches were. Rummaging through the boxes in her room, she couldn't find a flash light or anything of the sort for the life of her.

Holding her breath, she proceeded outside and down the hall in a hurried walk. Russel could be heard snoring aloud in his room, and suddenly—somewhere near her—the floor began creaking slowly. Ess began walking even more rapidly, but the further she went down the hall, the louder the creaking grew. On top of that, her eyes had not adjusted to the endless dark one bit.

Soon she was sprinting down the hallway like a lunatic, until—_WHAM!_ Slamming into someone, she was knocked straight on her butt.

"Ow!" they uttered. A shuffle was heard in front of her then, and they switched on the light. The person who turned to look at her, made Ess scream aloud. Panicking, 2D covered his face deliriously with his hands. "Oh!" he yelped, "I'm sorry. I-is my face ugly?"

Staring at 2D, Ess noted the plastic pain killer bottle in his hand, and the pills all scattered on the ground from the collision. Heart pounding, Ess had an urge to run away, but something held her back. "N-no," Ess sputtered, wobbling to her feet. "I- I mean you... just..." 2D blinked, confused. His brow furrowed. Ess so very different to him. She was unlike anyone he had ever met, yet somehow familiar.

"I was only getting meds for my headache, honest," 2D insisted. He peered through his hands at Ess, at her pale eyes and hair. To him, it suited her well. Different, just like her. "I didn't mean to scare you," he insisted. Ess turned her gaze away from him, recalling why she was out here in the first place. A familiar urge came over her just then.

"And I was going to the bathroom..." She stared at her feet, unsure if she should ask. But, she did anyway. "Erm, do you have any coffee?" 2D stared at her blankly, his hands falling away from his face. His head cocked slightly and he shrugged his shoulders. Ess sighed a bit.

"Excuse me then," Ess glided past him. 2D couldn't help but continue to wonder about Ess as she strided away from him. She was unusual, a mystery though reminded him of him self, somehow.


	6. A Day Out

**Part 6: A Day Out **

Awaking the following morning, the first thing Ess noticed was the house was very quiet. Glancing at the clock, is was around 11A.M., and she wasn't exactly sure when everyone would wake up. Dragging herself out of bed, Ess went on a little hunt to find Russel or Noodle. Eventually, she found everyone gathered in the cinema. Even if the name 'cinema' made the place seem large, it was a bit smaller than most might expect. But there was a large screen and enough seats for all of them. Russel and Murdoc were playing some zombie-killing video game, while Noodle half watched, half listened to her music. 2D stood nearby in a chef hat, handing out slightly burnt ham and what looked to be stuffing. A cheerful smile spread across his face at the sight of Ess. "Morning, Ess! You made it just in time for breakfast," he handed her a plate. Murdoc paused the game he and Russel were playing, glancing at his meal.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"Macaroni!" 2D uttered gleefully.

"Maca..._roni?_ You call this macaroni?" Murdoc flung his plate across the room and it landed smack on 2D's shirt. 2D looked a bit unsettled, taking a finger and having a taste of the slop. "Tastes like macaroni," he muttered, slumping in a seat. Glancing around, Ess took a seat beside Noodle and gave the food a try. It may have looked outlandish, but it really wasn't all that dreadful. It was... manageable.

"At least he tried," Russel chuckled, pushing his empty plate a side and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Hey, hows about we go out and do some shoppin'?"

In the Jeep, Ess ended up being in-between Noodle and 2D in the back. The ride there was a bit quiet and somewhat uncomfortable. From the corner of her eye, Ess could see 2D counting on his fingers for whatever reason. Trying to move as far away from his as possible, she was sure she was squashing Noodle against the door.

Soon, they pulled up to a little outlet of shops. Russel glanced at the different names hung over them. "Which one first?" he glanced at Ess through the rear-view mirror.

They all marched into a clothing store named "Rude Monkey". It smelled oddly of burning rubber consisted of lots of dark-colored, indie things. "Go on an grab whatever you need," Russel indicated to Ess, then headed in another direction with Murdoc. Noodle followed Ess through the T-shirts section while 2D was a few paces behind them, gazing around absently. Everyone browsed around a bit. Suddenly, 2D was heard somewhere off in the store. "Hey! Looka here!" Everyone turned to see him standing in the doorway of the dressing rooms, sporting a pink dress. Immediately, everyone burst out laughing—including Ess. "Nice legs, Faceache!" Murdoc cackled, whilst every one was nearly falling over. The people over at the registers whispered to eachother and snickered. What an interesting way to break the ice, that was. 2D's face brightened at the sight of Ess's smile. He was once convinced he'd never be the cause of one of those. "Look at that," he uttered. "I finally made Ess smile rather than look at me like I'm some sort of ghoul." He wasn't sure his plan would work out while he had planned it out. Ess peered over at 2D, noticing his accomplishment as well. She, too, was impressed.

After choosing a fair amount of shirts, underwear and other needs, they all trotted along in the outlet and stopped by to get pizza at a small bistro. To Ess's dismay, she was stuck sitting directly in front of 2D, and directly beside Murdoc. Just what she didn't want. Though they all sat, sipping their drinks and chatting.

Man, we should seriously start makin' this 'Demon Days' album a reality," Russel broke the silence.

Ess perked up at this. "A new album?" she questioned.

"Yeh," Russel replied. "Noodle's been workin' on most a the lyrics. 'D and I been workin' on the music. It still needs more to it, though. You ever write any songs?"

"I used to write some poetry at a point," Ess recalled. "So, I could try to put in some ideas..." Ess stopped, realizing 2D was staring at her. She must have made a face, for he looked away soon after she had noticed.

2D blushed a bit, tapping his fingers on his knees nervously. The feeling Ess gave him was one he hadn't felt in quite some time. All those other times ended so badly, but he just couldn't get this idea out of his head; that Ess was simply different. Of course he wasn't entirely sure, and it made him more curious about her. His new goal was to try to talk to her as much as possible. But it, that seemed impossible, for Ess didn't seem to even want to look at him.

Soon the food arrived. Everyone bumped hands as they reached for a piece. The fashion they ate in was rather animal-like. People turned to look at them like they were a bunch of side-show freaks. Which, you could probably consider them.

"That really hit the spot!" 2D patted his belly as everyone was finishing up. A peperoni went sailing across the table, smacking 2D in the forehead. Murdoc laughed, as well as everyone—except Ess who looked very irritated. _What is it with this guy? _She thought.

"Do you really need to pick on him _all_ the time?" Ess spat at Murdoc. Everyone else looked baffled at her reaction. Ess may be scared of 2D, but she certainly would not stand for Murdoc being a jerk for no apparent reason. "He did absolutely nothing." Murdoc's face twisted up like he wanted to cuss her out, but he held back.

"Since when do you defend 2D?" Murdoc said, exhaling greatly, as if releasing his anger. 2D couldn't help but be astonished by this. Ess didn't want anyone to start 'thinking' anything of it, so she just shook her head and slid down in her seat.

Soon everyone was back at Kong, bored as can be, watching something about cheetahs and their cubs on Animal Planet. Noodle stood up, trotting over to a nearby stereo, suddenly blasting "Let's Groove Tonight" by Earth, Wind and Fire. Vaulting onto the sofa, she shouted. "Dance party!" Grabbing Russel's hands, she dragged him in the middle of the cinema. Everyone else sat still, looking dumbfounded. 2D glanced over at Ess, then away, then back, then tapped his fingers together, pondering. Ess stared at him like he was demented. "Come on, Murdoc!" Noodle called while she and Russel did a little jig.

"Oi, fine! Fine... you asked for it." Murdoc muttered, suddenly stripping down to his underwear. Ess gasped, though laughed at this.

"You'll come to find he always does stuff like that," 2D explained to her. Murdoc began dancing toward Ess, who twitched and tried to escape. 2D grimaced angrily. "Stop that," he ordered. Murdoc simply shrugged, and went to go dance with Noodle and Russel instead.

"Thank you," Ess breathed, much relieved.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Russ. I really want to talk to Ess in private, but... I just dunno how to go about it. You know?"

2D and Russel stood in a corridor later that day, talking to each other about 2D's current conflict. "Well, man..." Russel started, rubbing the back of his head in thought. "She seems to just barely be getting' used to yuh. But that's only when we're all together, so if y'all two are alone, that could be a problem." 2D looked disappointed. "But don't worry," Russel assured him. "Y'all two just met. Yuh got lots a time to get closer to her. And based off what I know, I think she actually might warm up to yuh."

"Yeah..." 2D said. "She just, she... she seems so different. Not like the others. Usually all those other girls can't keep their hands off a me. But, she isn't like that at all. I like that about her." Russel could hear the sincerity in 2D's voice.

"Well, you know what, I'll do all I can to help you out on getting' that time alone with her. Soon as the opportunity presents itself, I got your back." 2D smiled at Russel, his posture straightening.

"Thanks a lot, mate."


	7. Breaking Ice

**Part 7: Breaking Ice**

**note: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, guys! There's plenty more to come! :3. I'm sure you'll love it.

It was a few of days later.

Things had been fairly slow, but there was much discussion on beginning their newest album with a brand new member.

Ess stretched out on her bed. She and Noodle had been hanging out quite a bit lately, and Noodle was currently sitting on the foot of her bed, scribbling down things onto a piece of paper. Sitting up, Ess peered over her shoulder to have a look. "Working on Demon Days some more?"

"Yes," Noodle nodded, still jotting some things down, then bringing the pencil to her lip thoughtfully. "Still needs lot of work though..."

Back in the kitchen, 2D beamed at his masterpiece—a green glop of jello! _I bet this is the best way to get her to notice me a bit more._ 2D always noted how Ess would defend him, but she still would not associate with him so much. It was getting quite a bit aggitating, so he had to do something about it.

There was suddenly a light knock on Ess's door. Before Ess could get to it, Murdoc strutted past 2D. "Out of the way, _Nimrod._" Shoving 2D's forward, the plate in his hand tipped forward against Ess's door, his head slamming directly into the green goop. The plate crashed to the door when Ess opened it. She stared at him in disbelief.

"Uhm... I made some jello..." 2D laughed nervously. He hoped the goop was covering the blush burning his cheeks. Ess rose an eyebrow. "Sorta... ended up on my face though. Heh-heh." Ess grinned, looking like she wanted to laugh. Shaking her head a bit, she smiled again, and shut the door. 2D lowered his head hopelessly. He still didn't have this down quite right.

* * *

"Now, the way you're going about things... you may be creeping her out even more," Russel explained to 2D. He realized that considering just how much 2D was asking him these questions, that he really must have a good feeling about Ess. Russel, of course, believed Ess to be someone that could be well-suited for 2D. But he just couldn't wrap his head around why she was so afraid of him. "Don't throw things at her," 2D nodded several times, listening carefully. "Either let her come to you, or be _smooooth_ about it." He grinned, thinking his advice was pretty well. Russel hadn't known he'd make a good "Doctor Love."

"Er... 'smooth'?" Russel chuckles at 2D's simple-mindedness.

"Well, when we start workin' on the album later today, I got yuh back."

* * *

Later that day, everyone was gathered in the recording studio, voices all mixed together as they discussed the first song they were going to start recording; "Last Living Souls."

"There's a lot going in this tune, so there's plenty room for Ess to kick in a beat." Russel said as he scanned over the music sheets for their song.

2D peers over at the sheets as well with a thoughtful look. The agreement was that Ess would not only play keyboard along with 2D, but sing back up with Noodle as well, if they needed it. Soon, every one was finished practicing their parts. But for whatever reason, Ess had to sit and listen in. She couldn't figure out why, but she figured it was because they had to figure out what part she would have to play.

While Ess was busy fiddling with the hem of her shirt, Russel flailed his arms a bit, which was apparently his 'signal' to 2D, then stated with poor acting, "_Well_ guys, guess that's it for today. 'Ds just gotta show Ess her part, so c'monnowlet'sgo!" Grabbing Murdoc and Noodle, he dragged them outside.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Murdoc said as they entered the corridor.

"I'm helpin' him out, gimme a break, man," Russel stated as Noodle clapped her hands happily.

Ess hadn't noticed everyone had gone, until the room got very dormant. Glancing from her shirt, she noticed 2D seated near her, his back to her as he went over his solo within the song. He seemed to be lost in what he was doing after a moment, then began singing a verse.

As the words flowed from his lips, Ess stood slowly and listened in awe. His voice seemingly sank beneath her skin, gripping her soul; moving her, making her skin tingle. Whilst being stuck in that very moment, 2D turned slowly to her, those pure black orbs regarding her. The feeling of being so drawn to him vanished as quickly as it materialized. Swallowing, she shifted her weight, discomfort arising. 2D smiled gawkily, scooting over in his seat and turning to her timidly. Ess took a seat, trying hard not to brush against him in any way. 2D cleared his throat, "So first," he glanced at Ess a moment. "Have you ever used a synth board before?" Ess simply shook her head. "All right then. Here..."

2D went through explaining all the different knobs and buttons. Ess leaned forward and listened to him carefully. She twisted some and pushed some, getting familiar with it. Then she pondered a few tunes she was familiar with. All the while, 2D peered over at her curiously. The feeling her gave her was one he hadn't had in some time, and even then it was different—fresher, realer. Seeing him from the corner of her eye, Ess's hand twitched slightly as it hovered over the keys. She began playing tune called "All We Are". The sound was the slightest bit off, but she had the melody down precise. 2D nodded his head slowly to the tune, closing his eyes before realizing it.

"Looks like you got it!" His recent stiffness melted away, as he transitioned back into his usual bright, vacant self. "Now, I'll tell you how to adjust it for our song." The sound of the word 'our' sounded nice to Ess. 2D would strike keys continuously until the sound was to his liking. "Okay," he started once again. "Play your part."

Recalling the keys, she started. 2D took notice of a small error she made. "Oh. Here-" Reaching for the keys was a sort of impulse, his fingers brushed Ess's lightly. The two immediately froze in place. An unfamiliar chill crept up to Ess—but it was unlike the chill 2D had always given her. Was it fear...? Moving her hand away slowly, she stood.

"Uh," Ess stumbled, looking very apprehensive. "It's getting late. Perhaps tomorrow..." Words trailing off, Ess stared back at his hurt face, and actually felt very terrible for some reason. Had she done something wrong?

"Sorry," 2D's tone dropped a bit, making him sound astonishingly serious. "I can tell I make you uncomfortable..."

"No," she didn't sound very convincing in 2D's ears. He stared at the ground, blank once again. Ess sat slowly beside the strange, yet intriguing man. To 2D's amazement, Ess hesitated, but she lay a gentle hand on his own. "You haven't done anything wrong," pitch eyes stared deeply back into pale-yellow for the first, truest time. 2D couldn't help the warm smile that arose on his face. Ess removed her hand. "It's only me, being selfish and not taking the time to know you more." The brightness was beginning to return to 2D's face. It made Ess feel better—seeing him sad made her feel dreadful. It was so uncharacteristic for him, as well. For a while, she was sure she'd never bother with 2D, that she'd simply be too afraid of him to ever talk to him. Although, he was truly an interesting person. So many things were unique about him. She was once so ignorant, but she knew better now. And so, they sat there in the studio, breaking down barriers that should have never been built in the first place. The spoke of music, and came to find their taste was similar in a lot of ways. They spoke of their past hardships, and even confessed their addictions to each other. It took Ess a few moments to say it aloud, but as soon as she did, she realized it were true. Right afterward, 2D cheered, "Let's go get a cup o' jo!" or "I'm the same way, Ess. I can totally relate." It felt good to fill the voids Ess once had. It was amazing to finally see 2D for who he truly was, rather than being too selfish to dig a bit deeper.

It felt good to make another friend.


	8. Lost at Sand

**Part 8: Lost at Sand**

Another 2 weeks of hard work had passed. Everyone was proud of Ess, who had written her first song that she titled "Kids with Guns." Although needing some help with writing the music, every seemed impressed and really liked the idea. Everyone had gotten a bit closer as friends, except Ess and Murdoc. Ess was growing more and more irritated with him each day.

"Where the _bloody_ hell are we?" Murdoc flailed his limbs, spitting complaints. After some time had passed, Russel had come up with the idea that they all go on a vacation to Port Hedland. Only problem was, they were hopelessly lost in the middle of nowhere! Everyone seemed on-edge in the cramped Jeep they rode along in. "Gimme that," Murdoc snatched the map 2D had been staring at for sometime—probably stumped because he held it upside-down the whole time. Ess was peering out side of the door on top of the vehicle; all around them was endless desert. Murdoc flipped the map around, examining it in all directions. "Bah!" he griped, throwing it so that it smacked Ess's leg.

Ignoring the impact, Ess squinted into the distance. There was a small speck up ahead of them. Unsure of what it was, she watched it as it grew into few other specks as they neared it more and more. Then the specks grew faces and Ess leapt back down into the Jeep, gliding over to Russel. "You see that?" Ess asked.

"Yeah..." he replied curiously. "Looks like a bunch of little kids," he turned to look at Ess. "Should we help 'em?"

"Of course not!" hissed Murdoc. "Just a bunch of runts. We'll only be wasting our time."

"Maybe they can help us?" 2D suggested, all scrunched in a corner as Noodle climbed up to look out of the ceiling-door. Murdoc cackled hysterically.

"_Help us?_ A bunch of kids in a desert?" Flopping onto his back, he cackled a bit more. 2D just shrugged. Noodle was now greeting the little kids as they pulled the bulky Jeep up to them.

"You need any help?" she asked. A boy dug into his nose.

"You sound funny!" he chuckled.

"Ignore him," said a small, mature-sounding girl that approached from the crowd. 2D popped beside Noodle, exiting the Jeep to talk to the 'runts'.

"Oi, it sure is hot," 2D slipped his shirt off, getting a stuck on his helmet and toppling over on his butt. The kids looked at him questionably. Once he managed to get the sweaty thing off, a tossed it into the Jeep, unknowingly smacking Ess in the face with it. "Do any of you know where Port Hedland his?" The kids looked a bit astonished at his appearance. Soon the whole crew was outside. Looking at eachother, the kids shrugged. "Well, can you read this map?" 2D handed it over. Booger-boy scanned it over.

"Oh, yeah!" peeped Booger. "But... as long as we go with you, we can help you. 2D and everyone stared at each other in question. Everyone shrugged, except Murdoc who smacked his face impatiently.

"It's a deal," Russel confirmed.

* * *

At the front end of the Jeep, Booger helped Russel out on finding their way to Port Hedland. "So, who are you people?" Asked a girl with glasses and enormous, crooked teeth.

"We're the Gorillaz," announced Noodle, who—like everyone else—was crunched against the walls.

"Ooh," cooed another girl, with curled red hair. She eyed one of 2D's keyboards lining the walls of the Jeep. "Can you play that?"

"Of course!" 2D said. "Give it here." Everybody hot-potatoed it over. After adjusting some things, he began playing one of their newest songs, "Dirty Harry". Soon the tension fell away, as everyone wiggled about, dancing as best they could in the cramped Jeep. In the midst of the fun, Ess suddenly toppled over. "_Arrrgh! _Get it off!"

Heads turned at the sight of Ess being attacked by Booger, his small teeth digging into her skin. Yanking him off, she hurled him off and into a wall, his head bouncing off.

"They're cannibals!" Murdoc screamed as they began being swarmed by tiny, dreadful faces. "_Quiiiick!_ Open the main entrance!"

"Open _ALL_ of the entrances!" Russel yelled while shaking a kid off of himself. Noodle rapidly unlatched every entrance while they all struggled to haul the maniacal children out of there.

"I knew we shouldn't have stopped!" Murdoc cried while lugging a kid out of the door.

* * *

Soon, everyone sat around, miserably once again. They all had some sort of bandaging wrapped around them from the attack.

"Maybe this vacation wasn't such a good idea after all," Russel muttered to himself, so that only he could hear. In the back, 2D looked at Ess, concerned. She was struggling to wrap a bandage around her leg correctly.

"D-do you need help?" 2D asked uneasily. Murdoc and Noodle stared over curiously. Pretty much everyone but Ess was aware that he had some feelings for her. But, seemingly she only saw him as a friend. They had finally began talking which was good. But there was zero flirting, or anything of the sort. To Russel and Noodle, it was frustrating. Murdoc didn't seemed to care much. He probably would have tried stealing Ess for himself, but she just wasn't his type. And to him, ever since she joined she was a little bit of a nuisance. Good for the band, but otherwise annoying.

Hopeless, Ess began. "Yeah, I do." Her arms slopped to her sides as 2D approached. It wasn't until then that she'd noticed his torso was bare. His cheeks were a bit pink from the heat and in her eyes, he looked somehow... just some way he almost looked kind of—

"Ess?"

"Hn?" Snapping out of it, Ess realized she was staring at 2D, a warmth now arising on her face. _Why do I have to be so fair-skinned?_ She thought to her self as she turned away while 2D set the bandage in place. For the past few days, she refused to give into these strange feelings arising when she was around 2D. _I don't like him like that, I DO NOT like him like that. Just a friend, only a friend._ She repeated this to herself every single day.


	9. Port Hedland

**Part 9: Port Hedland **

The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon, causing the Jeep to broil more than it had been earlier that day. The crew was either nodding off to sleep, irritable, sticky with sweat or all of the above. Russel yawned as he drove along, his stomach beginning roar noisily.

"Awh, man," he sighed, glancing at his empty stomach. "We seriously gotta—" his white eyes gazed outside after he spotted some petite, tan buildings beginning to pop into view in the distance. Soon, he could also spot the radiant glimmer of the ocean. "We made it!" he cheered. Instantaneously, everyone else gathered at the front window to have a look at the approaching paradise.

* * *

Later that day, all of the chaos that had brewed was quickly forgotten. The crew stopped to get snacks at some huts that lined the beach, or go swimming in the crystal water. The horizon had nearly swallowed the sun whole by now, leaving a slight draft in the wind—but that wouldn't stop them from having some well-deserved fun. Russel and 2D were working on kicking up a fire. 2D would continuously drop logs on his toes, or burn the tips of his fingers. Murdoc lounged in a reclined beach-seat, sipping some lemonade while Noodle and Ess sat a diminutive ways away, in the shallow water together.

"So," Noodle started with a smirk, wiggling her toes in the moist sand. "In the Jeep, I am sure that I saw your face get red when 2D went up to you." Ess stared at her distorted feet, wishing desperately that Noodle wouldn't have mentioned it. She should have seen it coming; lately Noodle would always point out how Ess would act "nervous" around 2D. But, Ess simply said it was because he freaked her out, or made some other kind of excuse up.

"Oh, that?" Chuckling nervously, she tried hard to play it off. "I was just... _Pfff_. I wasn't _blushing_. Must have been the heat getting to me."

"The 2D heat!" Noodle smacked her hands in the water, splashing Ess a bit, and laughing aloud.

"No!" Ess insisted, feeling herself blushing again. _Blast it,_ she thought to herself. _Good thing it's too dark out to really tell._ "I don't like him! He's my friend. And that's all he ever will –" Ess stopped, noticing 2D hobbling on over with logs piled in his lanky arms.

"Would you two try helping out with the fire?" he asked. The burns all over his fingers were a clear indication that he was having a bit of difficulty.

After succeeding in getting the fire going, everyone sat around it, roasting marshmallows or eating sandwiches that Ess had whipped up. Distracted by Murdoc's witty remarks, 2D unknowingly shoved a marshmallow that had caught fire into his mouth. He toppled onto his back as the flames licked up inside of his mouth. As 2D stood and flailed frantically and shrieked, everyone looked at each other in a panic while Murdoc gripped his hairy belly, laughing uncontrollably. Noodle snatched up a plastic cup, filled it with some lemonade and dumped it into 2D's mouth, the flames dieing down.

Walking a slight ways away, 2D rubbed around his cheeks, groaning in pain. Flicking an infuriated glance at Murdoc, Ess stood and went over to poor 2D, taking a look into his mouth to see he new blisters already forming. The sight caused her to cringe. "He intended that! Ow..." 2D stated, rubbing his sore mouth a bit more. Even after every single thing Murdoc had put 2D through, he still went at it. Ess was convinced it were practically Murdoc's main purpose in life; making 2D miserable. And now, more than ever, she was so sick of it all.

"Why don't you ever get him back?" Ess asked 2D as they took a seat in the lush sand. By now, she would have thought he'd have done something about it. But, 2D just wasn't all there sometimes. He didn't even seem to exactly comprehend that Murdoc was being incredibly awful.

"Well..." 2D picked at the sand absently. He had never quite given it much thought; why he didn't do anything. It didn't seem so bad to him. After all, it was Murdoc that had gotten him into the band... and ruined his last relationship... and who always tormented him. _Huh..._ 2D thought. _Well, now that someone actually brings it up, maybe I should do something? Or, no... He'd murder me!_ "I... I can't. If I do, he'd kill me." Those black orbs faced up at the sky, which was now blanketed by the twinkling of the world above.

"In that case," Ess stood suddenly, recapturing 2D's attention. "Here is something that man _really_ deserves." Striding calmly over to the others, Ess stood beside Murdoc, who was looking over some magazine. Being so very into it, he accidentally plunged the marshmallow he was about to eat onto his grubby cheek. The marshmallow stuck in place with the stick still poking out. "Eh?" He uttered, noticing feet beside himself. His gaze shifted up at Ess, who loomed over him. "What do you wan-?" Before he could even finish his question, Ess drew her elbow way back like an archer drawing his bow, and then released, slamming her fist straight into Murdoc's jaw. Murdoc flew off of the log he had been seated on, and onto the plushy sand. Noodle and Russel stared, wide-eyed with disbelief. As Murdoc cursed and banged his fists into the ground, Ess simply strutted on back to 2D, who had a hand clapped over his mouth in utter shock. Then, he laughed, truly astonished. In the background, Murdoc still grumbled and complained, rubbing his bruised face and wobbling back onto his dingy seat.

"I can't believe you did that!" 2D was very alarmed in the beginning, almost feeling sorry for Murdoc. But the feeling was quickly finished, after he realized what she had done was something that should have been done a long, long time ago. A warm smile made it's way onto 2D's face as he realized this. "Thank you, Ess."

"Oh, you're wel-" Leaning forward a bit, 2D wrapped Ess up into a tight hug. Stiffening, Ess could feel a surge of something within herself. A unique and unforeseen mixture of the prickle of electricity, and the consoling energy of warmth. She rose her arms, embracing him as well.


	10. DARE

**Part 10: DARE**

****note: Just in case any of you have not seen it, please look up the username 'xMissDivergent' on photobucket, to view photos I drew of Ess.**

Another month had gone by. The band had spent a bit of time relaxing in Port Hedland, and had just returned home the other night.

2D stared blankly at the colorful, flashing arrows that occupied the TV screen. Scratching his blue head of hair, a dumbfounded expression rested on his face.

"You gotta step on the arrows on the mat," Ess laughed while she explained this to 2D. After having gotten to know everyone a bit more, she came to find 2D to be rather slow. Not too annoyingly or severely slow. But it was present, and to her, admittedly adorable.

But of course, she'd _never, EVER_ tell anyone that in a million, _billion_ years. It confused her that she was beginning to find him appealing in some ways, disturbed her even. Ess was totally alack of control of her emotions, though. Luckily, she trained herself to be an expert in bottling it up, and tucking it in tight. Sometimes she even forgot about it if she stayed away from him long enough, and didn't think much of 2D. Other times, those glimmers of feelings floated to the surface. Every time, Ess quickly pushed them back down. "As soon as the arrows on the screen reach that top bar, step on the arrow that matches." 2D glanced from the mat, to the TV several times-clearly not comprehending what the heck was going on. It was easier to simply stare at the flashing arrows like a nit-wit, than try interacting with them.

"I bet I can do it!" Murdoc blurt out, shoving 2D out of the way. Ess glared at him, but he only stuck out that horrid lizard tongue of his. He then began stomping ungracefully on the mat, clearly not doing very well. The music began to pick up, the pattern on the screen getting more and more complicated. In an attempt to keep up, Murdoc stepped a bit faster, swinging his limbs clumsily when suddenly the mat folded under his feet, causing him to topple over and crash directly into the TV. "_Stupid, bloody... mat—dancing! ...ARRRGH!"_ In a fit of frustration, he flung the mat into the wall. It slid down and Murdoc leapt onto it, stomping on it several times. 2D smiled and Ess laughed a loud at the comical scene, only causing them to be glared at by Murdoc.

"Man, what the hell is going on here?" Russel leered, appearing into the studio kitchen. Just at that moment, a loud, bassy sound boomed from above them—much like really loud music blaring. "Probably just Noodle," Russel shrugged. A small, black demon with an upside-down red cross on his forehead appeared into the room. Ess recognized it; she'd thought it was a doll at first. Leaping behind Russel, she peered at it from behind him. "Please don't tell me I'm going to get attacked again," Ess muttered. It had been happening a lot lately; from when they were going to Port Hedland during the cannibal attack, to when they actually stayed there a while. While taking a swim, a huge, crazed fish of some sort tried flopping onto her, a dog chased her down the street for her icecream, and so on. Just like Murdoc was meant to pick on 2D, Ess was meant to be attacked by anything other than Murdoc, seemingly. Russel stepped to the side so that be now stood beside Ess.

"Nah, that's just Shmock," Russel assured her.

"_Shmock?_" Ess questioned, in an amused tone.

"Yep," Murdoc breathed, "I stole him from the underworld to be our servant. He doesn't mind." The creature blinked it's slanted, red eyes boredly.

"Ess," Shmock began, his voice sounding a bit robotic. "Noodle has requested that you go up to her room." With that, he marched off.

"Okay," Murdoc said, "so maybe he's more of a messenger now. The clutter around here is impossible to keep up with. Even for him."

* * *

Trotting along, the music from Noodle's room grew louder and louder. Ess opened the door to be greeted by a kaleidoscope of colors flashing and Noodle bouncing around happily in a little groove. "Loook!" Noodle called, grabbing Ess by the wrist and dragging her in. The closet doors were wide open, and what lay inside made Ess topple over in astonishment.

"A giant head!" Ess panicked. "What on-?"

"_Heeellllooo._" The head bellowed to her, smiling smugly. Ess stared up at the him, bug-eyed.

"He sings for me!" Noodle clapped her hands in excitement. "Hit it!" A tune kicked in suddenly, blasting both Noodle and Ess into a wall. Admittedly, it was pretty catchy. The two grinned at each other and stood up, starting to dance crazily around the room, bounce on Noodle's bed and sing a long with Mr. Gianthead.

2D wandered into a corridor, spotting a small hole in the floor. Scrambling to the floor, he peered inside to see what was there. "2D!" Yelping, 2D was on his feet in an instant.

"Oh, hello Noodle," he laughed awkwardly. A wide grin spread across Noodle's face, though she didn't say one word. Staring at her a moment, she just continued to grin—confusing 2D to the fullest. "What?" A single eye closed as scratched his head.

"I have a dare for you!"

"A what?" Noodle smacked her forehead

"I dare you... to _kiss Ess!_" At last 2D got the picture.

"What-? N-no! I-I couldn't—I can't!" 2D stammered, a blush forming on his cheeks. "That would... scare her off. Like Russ said, 'Don't scare her off!'." 2D rose his finger proudly, as if glad to have remembered what Russel told him. Noodle frowned. To her, Ess seemed like a good match for him. But, she knew she couldn't force anything. Soon, Ess was trudging up the corridor towards them. "What was all that racket?" 2D asked her. Meanwhile, Noodle slipped past them and down the hall to leave them alone—and go play her new Tomogachi pet game. Though, Murdoc started to walk past her, and she stopped caught him by the arm and pulled him to her level, whispering something in his ear.

"Oh right," Ess recalled. "There was uh... a giant head in Noodle's closet."

"Oh, yeh," 2D chuckled. "Yes, I remember him... What was his name again...?" As 2D pondered, Murdoc strode behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Out of the way, _nimrod,_" he hissed, pushing 2D's head forward and straight into Ess's face. Murdoc hadn't intended on pushing him too hard, but it was a sort of... bad habit he had. Rather than causing them to merely kiss Ess, it was more of a serious collision, though their lips did meet... in a highly hazardous fashion. Murdoc's eyes darted about as he slowly scooted away, avoiding the situation. Noodle stared at him as he ran back up the hallway.

"Whoops," he stated, chuckling. Noodle just shook her head.

2D had been too caught up in what occurred to even realize Murdoc was there. "I-I-I-I'm sorry!" he yelped. Backing away from her, his face was a beet-red. Ess was frozen in place, and then very slowly and awkwardly walked down the corridor and into her room.

Plopped onto her bed, Ess's mind was spinning. In her mind, she was literally at war. _Did I actually like that kiss? _ She questioned. _...No, no! I didn't... okay I did. But I DO NOT like him. Never! He's... nice and sweet and—NO!_ Turning over, Ess buried her head into her pillow.


	11. Feel Good Inc

**Part 11: Feel Good Inc.**

Another few days had gone by, and during that time things between 2D and Ess had been really, very awkward.

It was mid-day, a normal one so far. Ess stood in the kitchen over the stove, nodding her head to the music plugged in her ears. She was preparing pancakes. Recently, she'd actually gone out and bought some decent food, rather than settling with the usual rubbish Kong held. As she did a little jig, someone burst into the kitchen, causing her to knock the pan upwards, so that the pancake flew into the air, smacking her neck. Eyebrow twitching with irritation, she turned to see that was Murdoc. _Wonderful_, she thought.

"Get reaaady!" he called. "We're going to the Feel Good for a paaartyyy!"

* * *

The crew had been driving for a short while, until they reached what looked to be a city—but it was entirely dead. In the distance, a very tall, cylindrical building stretched way up into the clouds. "That's it," Russel stated, indicating the tall structure.

Soon they were all crowded into a beat-up elevator that reeked of sewage and muck. As it went up and up, the cruddy light above them fell off, hitting 2D in the head and now hung by wires – sparking and flickering. Nobody really seemed very phased by it. Ess was worried the thing would break down any moment. That's when she realized Noodle wasn't with them.

"Where's Noodle gone to?" Ess questioned. The elevator clugged, then came to stop, the doors screeching open.

"Probably gone off to her island," 2D clarified, rubbing his head.

"Island...?" As Ess questioned, they were now entering a room swallowed up in darkness, packed with people—mostly girls dressed rather suggestively. Ess sneered at them in disgust. Large windows lined the walls, as well as some screens off in the corner. There was a stage off to their right, and a lone chair with a megaphone sitting in it. Everything about the place seemed anything but 'feeling good'. The name was rather ironic, for the place was chalk-full of skanks and people in-taking smoke or doing drugs. Music began to play—seemingly out of nowhere. Ess glanced around herself, noticing everyone had gone off somewhere else. Murdoc was being swarmed by girls, who all morphed together—looking more like demons than humans. Gazing past the crowd, she searched for the others. She thought she had heard her name being called, but it was so faint, she wasn't sure. A screech of feedback rang out. "Ess!" someone called, their voice amplified by a megaphone. Ess saw that it was 2D, who was motioning her over to the windows. Weaving through the crowd, she finally made it to him. "Look," he said, softly, barely audible over the noise.

Ess gazed out of the window with him, the sight before them was simply amazing. A windmill, on a piece of land that looked as if it were scooped up by a giant and placed into the sky. What was so unique about it was, it was floating in midair. Ess didn't question it, only basked in it's beauty. Anything seemed possible, ever since she had met her new friends. Noodle could be seen standing atop the island, waving her arms and jumping around. Laughing, Ess waved back. "Noodle!" She uttered, even if Noodle was not able to hear her. "That's so-" Turning to where 2D had been, Ess realized that he was gone. Scanning the crowd, she spotted him, standing with a couple of girls; both with big, puffy hair and a ton of make up caked onto their faces, like a couple of raunchy clowns. They giggled and touched his chest sensually, and the shorter girl of the two leaned in and pressed her red lips to his own. Ess's mouth fell open in dismay, a sort of sinking feeling overwhelming her. 2D looked a bit lost and like he wanted out, but Ess didn't quite grasp this. A hot tear rolled down her cheek before she could even think to cry. _No, _she thought to herself. _I'm not jealous! I... _She spun around, her eyes flicking to the window where Noodle's island could be seen. Feeling like someone was yanking at her heart, she took off, shoving people out of her path as she made her way to the elevator. "Ess!" 2D called after her, as the doors slid shut.

"Get off!" he shouted at the red-lipped girl who was snaking her limbs around his own, in an attempt to seduce him. _Why have I always given into girls like this? When I could have had someone like her..._ "You see what you've done?" he roared at the girls, who looked at him in disbelief.

"You like _that_ girl? Yeck," One girl said, flipping her cotton-candy hair arrogantly.

"Your loss," the other said as they strutted off.

"Good riddance!" 2D shrieked after them.

Sprinting toward the island, Ess tilted her head to look up at it. "Noodle!" she called, wiping the tears away. Noodle's head poked out from the edge of the island, then back in. A rope-ladder was thrown down for her. Climbing up the thing was horrifying—it wobbled back and forth in the wind, threatening to lug Ess off of it. Once at the top, Noodle reached out and pulled Ess up. Straight away, Noodle noticed the swelling around Ess's eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked as they took a seat in the lush grass. Sighing, Ess realized there was no way around it now—she had feelings for 2D.

"Well... I..." she sighed once more, plucking blades of grass from the ground. "I saw a girl kissing 2D in the tower," Ess sobbed, burying her head in her hands. It just didn't make sense to her, that she felt this way. But she just had to accept it, she was falling for him, and some broad kissing him was just the thing to cause all those bottled feelings to explode. Noodle pondered this a bit.

"But... he did not kiss her? I mean... the girl started it, yes?" Ess removed her hands and looked at Noodle.

"Yeah," Ess said. Perhaps she had realized that though, and was just crying because she was scared to admit her true feelings. Noodle placed a reassuring hand on Ess's knee.

"I know that you are best for 2D," she said warmly. "So much better than his past girlfriend. _Paula_," she stuck her tongue out, making a 'yuck' face. "She was just... gross." Ess laughed. Noodle's accent was simply adorable. "You are not nothing like her. You are better, and I know 2D likes you. It is so... uhm... what's that word?... obvious!" Ess laughed again, giving Noodle a hug. Ess knew she could take Noodle's word. She had known 2D far longer than Ess had, after all.

"Thanks, Noodle. I'm just making this so much harder aren't I? I should just come out and tell him, huh?" The idea freaked Ess out to the fullest. It seemed like an impossible task.

"Yes, for sure!" Noodle smiled, glad that Ess had finally come around. Noodle used to be convinced it may never happen, but at last her good friend 2D would find a girl that is actually suitable for him.


	12. El Manana

**Part 12: El Mañana**

"You're right," Ess considered, feeling the soft, perfect grass beneath her palms. Perhaps things would be much less complicated if she and 2D just came clean with their feelings.

**Feel Good Inc.**

Striding lamentably to the window, he peered outside, looking nearly to tears. "I'm sorry, Ess," he words escaped softly, barely audible. "It wasn't my intention..." A wave of hopelessness surfaced inside him as he slowly faded from the window.

"I blew it!" 2D complained, pacing toward Russel. They stood in a small, grubby corridor outside of the chaotic main room. Russel placed his hands firmly on 2D's scrawny shoulders, shaking him a bit.

"Calm down, man!" Releasing him, 2D at last halted and listened. "Believe me, the truth _always_ comes out, man. And the truth is, you did nothin' wrong. That girl came onto _you_. You done nothin'." Sighing, 2D still looked discouraged.

**Noodle's Island**

For a while, Ess hadn't noted that the island was drifting away from Feel Good Inc. She had been to busy rambling on to Noodle about how to confront 2D about her feelings. It seemed an impossible task. Soon, Noodle didn't seem to be focusing on Ess very much. Tilting her head, she looked at the clouds that had suddenly grown dark and were tumbling rapidly toward them.

"A storm?" Ess questioned, following Noodle's gaze. "How are we supposed to turn around?" Glancing around the island, she searched for a wheel or something similar. Noodle began standing slowly.

"We have to run," her voice was uneasy, her eyes still seemingly on the dark clouds. Ess looked at her, dumbfounded, unaware of the helicopters zooming in their direction. A gunshot ran out just in that instant. "Run!" Noodle shrieked, hauling Ess to her feet and sprinted into the windmill. Gunshots danced just at their heels, though they barely made it, stumbling inside frantically. Inside, the two held each other in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Ess's voice was small against the shrill of gunshots. "Why are the doing this?

"I don't know!" Out side the window, flames licked up, threatening them. Crawling toward a lone walky-talky, Noodle clicked it on. "Come in Gorillaz! Murdoc... The island is under attack," a shriek of feedback spilled from the thing and Noodle tapped it willingly. The island was beginning to rock back and forth. "_MAYDAY, MAYDAY!_" she screamed whilst the island began tilting over to the right. Ess and Noodle had to begin clinging to things to avoid falling outside.

"We seriously need to get out of here!" Ess insisted. Outside, it appeared they were dipping into a cliff. Glancing back at Noodle, Ess realized that a chunk of the windmill trapped her scrawny leg underneath it. Trying to find a way to maneuver in Noodles direction, Ess sighed in a defeated fashion. Everything was so lopsided, there was no way she could go over to her without risking falling out of the doorway and down the cliff. Noodle's gaze snapped over to Ess, tears staining her rosy cheeks. "Just—! Just go!" Ess blinked in dismay.

"What...! I couldn't, I can't just leave you—"

"Please, just go! Look, you can still make it." Ess turned to look out the doorway beside her. They were dipping into the cliff, but on Ess's end, if she jumped soon, she could probably make it to the edge. Looking back at Noodle once again, her brow furrowed in resent but she jumped as far as she could. Just barely making it and nearly slipping, she forced her way up and flopped onto her stomach. Suddenly aware again of the attackers, she scrambled to her feet to book it back to Feel Good Inc. Surprisingly, the helicopters didn't acknowledge her escape. They swooped down the cliff along with Noodle's Island and Ess had to tear her eyes away from the scene. Sprinting as fast she could, the tears and dust stung at her eyes.

**Feel Good Inc.**

Bursting into the tower, Ess shoved people out of her path, stood on the grungy lone chair and snatching up 2D's megaphone. Clicking the trigger, she shouted, "Everyone, stop!" Absolutely no one was phased. "_STOP!_" Everyone turned to face her half-heartedly. 2D and the rest of the crew noted all the dirt smeared on her. What had she been through? "The Gorillaz need to come with me," her voice quavered when she stated, "Something's happened."


	13. Missing

**Part 13: Missing**

**Later that day: Kong Studios kitchen**

"...She couldn't pull her leg out, and she insisted that I jump out while out the chance." The crew sat around, their heads in their hands as they soaked the information in.

"So... is she...?" Murdoc asked slowly. Sighing heavily, Ess thought about the idea a moment. She hadn't any real evidence that Noodle had died. It seemed highly likely, but it was still difficult to say.

"I honestly have no idea," Ess insisted. There was a heaviness lingering in the air.

"Great," Murdoc hissed, irritation in his tone. "Now how's the band supposed to continue?" Everyone's eyes flickered to him, each one burning into his face. Murdoc puted his grubby lips, raising his eyebrows to try to look innocent. "What?" He chirped.

"Is that truly all you care about?" Ess snapped. Shocked expressions shot up around the room. No one stood up to Murdoc quite as much as Ess did.

"Why, of course not! I care about Noodle! But I care about the band, too!" The tension was inching towards a boiling point. Murdoc shot up out of his chair, about to marched though halted when something caught his eye. Slowly leaning toward Ess, he plucked off a strand of hair on the shoulder of her shirt. Holding it up to the light, it was far too dark to be hers. That's when a brilliant idea struck the ol' bloke. "Gotta run!" He beamed, trudging out of the room.

**That night.**

Russel lay in bed, hypnotized by the swirling of his fan. Feeling disquieted, he sighed heavily, about to turn over though hesitating when a creaking noise rang out from outside his door. Shrugging, he figured someone must be awake and cozied into his bed. Although, his knob began to turn slowly and he watched it curiously. The door swung open swiftly, hitting his wall. The hall was dark and empty. Russel rubbed his eyes, blinking. That's when what looked to be dust started occupying itself, forming slowly into a human-sized, white creature. "Come with me," it said in an oddly soothing voice, despite the ear-ear to grin and immense, swirling red eyes plastered onto it's face. Russel sat up, not feeling afraid of the creature an ounce. Far too many strange things had happened to him in his lifetime. Something told him following the thing would solve some kind of dilemma, but he wasn't sure. Reluctantly climbing out of bed, he followed the thing outside of Kong. Time seemed to pass very quickly while he was with thing. What seemed a five-minute walk, led them them all the way into the ocean.

All the while, Russel was certain it was all a dream, because somehow, he was able to breathe underwater. Eventually, he'd fallen asleep, only to wake in the morning still underwater, with pale-green, glowing smudged across his hands and mouth. Something didn't seem right.

**Back at Kong**

Murdoc, Ess and 2D had been searching high and low for Russel.

"First Noodle, then Russel? Blimey, what is going on?" Murdoc complained as the searched Russel's room. A thud, followed by several crashes was heard outside. Glancing at each other, they all scurried out into the corridor. A zombie stood by, his lazy eyes floating about dumbly. "Seems he won't be tough to get rid of," Murdoc stated matter-of-factly. They all jumped simultaneously at the sound of more loud crashes. That's when a hoard of zombies crashed through the wall, spilling into the hall. "Oh boy," Murdoc breathed, then had a thoughtful look. Seemed this pickle wouldn't be too easy to get out of. "_Quick_," he ordered, "Gather up as much of your 'precious' things and let's get the hell out of here!" Ess and 2D scuttered off obediently. On their way to their rooms, they had to shove past and dodge several zombies in their path. For Murdoc, escaping was an easier task, since his flesh was already rotting.

Outside, many more zombies loomed around, Murdoc simply drove straight over them, their bodies tumbling ungracefully under Stylo. "Where are we going?" 2D asked whilst being knocked around by all the zombie speed-bumps. Murdoc remained silent a brief moment.

"I have no idea."

Soon it was growing dark outside. Murdoc yawned and rubbed his eyes, glancing up at a sign that read "... 5 miles." Ess's head suddenly plopped onto 2D's shoulder, taking him by surprise. Blushing slightly, he hesitated, though patted her head and smiled.

"This will have to do," Murdoc stared up at the gleaming light of the tattered motel sign. "For now, anyway. I'm sure I'll find something more... suitable in time. Go on, get your crud so we can get some rest!" 2D poked Ess to wake her. Grumbling, she sat up swiftly. "Where are we?" her eyes flicked around, then she rubbed the sleep away.

"Motel," 2D replied simply. "C'mon."

They dragged on out of the car, signed off some forms and hunted for their room number. It was most definitely a nothing-special, dingy little rut of a place. But, it was better than nothing. Murdoc gazed around, an displeased expression resting on his grubby face as he noted there was no bed. Approaching the brown sofa whilst mumbling impatiently, he flinged off the cushions. It was a pull out bed, fit for two. "I hate these things," Murdoc muttered. "You two take the bed," his words suddenly strung together, making him seem more unforbearing. As 2D and Ess shifted uncomfortably, he neared them. "I'm off to the shop to buy a uh... air mattress er something. Gotta make a few calls," he slipped past them and looked back at them, stating, "Behave yourselves," before slamming the door behind himself.

The two glanced around ungainly. "'S not too bad," 2D stated as casually as he could manage. "Uh, if you want I can take the floor as well. You know, so you ain't uncomfortable wiff me beside you er whatever." Ess stepped away from him slowly, placing the cushions back onto the sofa. She was aware that this was the perfect time to go on and come out with the truth. Sitting, she patted the spot beside herself.

"Have a seat," she said stiffly. 2D obeyed. They stayed silent a moment, until 2D broke into a ramble.

"Ess, back at the Feel Good, I-... I'm sorry. I mean, that girl... those girls, they just came onto me. Soon as you left, I told 'em to sod off. It's always been like that at the Feel Good, though. Just a bunch of trashy little... I- I din't mean for you to get hurt. Fact, I really like you." His face flushed and his feet shifted about. "Always have. Since you got so upset back there though..." Slowing down, he got a look like he was really concentrating. "I always wondered if you had the same feelings about me. Since you ran off like that though... It must mean..." Ess stared back at him, her heart pounded against her chest. 2D gazed back at her flushed face. It seemed as though their faces were getting very close to one another, 2D's mind and heart were racing as he watched Ess's eyes shut gently. "It must mean," he uttered unknowingly, his voice was a whisper. Murdoc burst in with a couple of boxes and they practically jumped from their skin.

"Got me make-shift bed!" Murdoc sing-songed, then examined 2D and Ess's terror-stricken faces. "What?" he asked dumbly.

The loud air pump was filling up Murdoc's plastic bed while 2D fixed up the sofa-bed. He plopped down once he was finished and Ess took a seat beside him, snacking on "Fruit Chewies". Glancing at them, Murdoc smirked. "Always knew you two had a thing," he stated over the obnoxious air-pump. "Don't know what you see in that bloke, Ess." A beat up pillow flew across the room and smacked him square in the face. Surprisingly, he simply laughed, switching off the air pump and fixing his blankets. After they all got settled, Murdoc flipped off the light.

Turning over in his bed, Murdoc mumbled, "Try to keep it down, all right?"

"Shut it!" Ess shouted. Mudsy cackled. In a heart beat though, he was snoring lowly. 2D was fake sleeping. Every cell in his body was so aware of Ess being only a few inched from him. It was extremely distracting in the best of ways. Ess's heart thumped as she stared at 2D's mess of blue hair. She hoped he couldn't hear her heart being so erratic. More than anything she just want to...

2D nearly yelped at the feel of Ess's arm wrapping around him, her body molding with his. For a moment he nearly questioned it, but instead he decided to just shut up and smiled, laughing slightly at her smell—french vanilla coffee. Very much Ess. Unable to sleep at all at this point, he turned over to face her. Her pale eyes almost glowed in the darkness while his swallowed it whole. Oddly, Ess felt comforted by them rather than afraid. "You smell like coffee," he whispered, snickering lowly. Ess smiled.

"You smell like butterscotch."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I like it, really. You know, I haven't even had a cup today. Must have so much in me though that it runs through my veins." As Ess snickered at her remark, she was taken completely off guard when 2D's painfully soft lips met hers. Nearly gasping, they stayed like this for a while. 2D was also shocked at himself. He figured it was just that their faces and bodies were already so close, she drew him in like bait, even if she didn't intend to. His stomach felt funny; like a mass of butterflies filling his stomach bottom to top then threatening to burst out. In that moment he felt like a giddy school boy. In that moment... things felt right for the first time in so long.

"S-sorry," he blurted as they pulled away. He wasn't sure why he was apologizing, his brain seemed to be working even more poorly than usual. Then he was rambling before she could question it. "It's just that I was getting sick of knowing the last person that kissed me was that witch at the tower. I... wanted you to be the last person I kiss. I mean, I always want you to be the last person I kiss..." Ess's face burned and she hugged him tightly, trying hard not to weep like an idiot at his sweet words.

"That is by far the sweetest thing I've ever been told." 2D blinked vacantly, unsure if he was being 'sweet'. The way he saw it, he was only telling the truth. He grinned at her though, showing his nonexistent front teeth. "After you mentioned coffee, I really starting craving some." Turning to Murdoc, 2D noted that he was still snoring.

"Well, let's go then." 2D beamed.

"Really? We don't even know the area around here."

"I'm sure you could help me figure it out," scooting off the bed, he snatched up the keys and they were off.


End file.
